


Twenty-Three

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 28: AsleepFandom: Attack on TitanMarco Bodt gives his boyfriend a look when he wakes up.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Twenty-Three

"Morning, babe."

Marco Bodt looked up from his cup of coffee (yeah it was late to be drinking coffee, but it was decaf, don't worry). A little incredulously too, just so you know. "Jean, what the fuck? It's like, seven in the evening. What're you talking about?"

Jean leaned against the door frame. "I slept for twenty-three hours, right?"

"Yeah." That didn't make in any better. 

"Cool." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll go sleep for another twenty-four."

"Jean--"

"That's a coma."

"Probably," Marco frowned. 

"Well I’m gonna do it again. I hope I don’t wake up this time."

"Jean no--!"

"Jean yes."


End file.
